Series of Smurf Shots Because I Can
by Packrat Smurfette
Summary: Have a Smurf one shot you'd like to see? Well I'm bored so maybe it can work for both of us! Here, take this sample one shot and don't hate me yet! I don't own Smurfs.


Don't own the Smurfs. Someone is going to hate me for this first one shot.

...

The Smurf walked up the cold stone steps. This was the place with the rumor of the greatest treasure known by only the books it was written in, but he had gotten ahold of these books, and had been traveling day and night to find the grounds it was hidden in, and now he had found it. He had opened the doors, only to be greeted by everything becoming black. One by one, torches on the walls lit, revealing a large corridor...

Filled with evil creatures.

The Smurf quickly grabbed out his staff, as the abominations took notice of him. The first one went in to attack, but alas! He quickly dispelled of the creature with a forceful jab into it's almost non-existant heart. He had no time to stop, he continued with the quick jabs, each much more accurate than the first.

This Smurf was feared in many aland, for he was the bad tempered Painter, or at least that was what he was called, for many a murders he had brung, each with a special flair only an artist can create. He also had the procision of one, almost never having a fault, and if so, made a new 'mastapizza' in it's stead. He was never caught though, for he was also clever in the art of disguise, but that is for 'nother tales to come, since you keep badgering me to get to the good part of this tale.

Painter was standing at the end of the corridor, for now all the monsters had perished into unique piles of an ash he'd never seen. He opened the next door, only to be confused at the sight. There was a golden bed high, higher than a bear! Well, maybe not quite but high non-the less. It also was surrounded by many steel bars, clearly something had to be inside. He quickly ran up the stairs, sworing hearing faint song in air. As he reached the top, he saw a figure in the bed, swinging his legs and singing in the most alluring voice he'd ever heard. And he'd heard the angels sing! Then the figure turned around, and his heart stopped.

The figure was a Smurf like him, but it couldn't be... He was to... Attractive... He had skin as blue as the sky, with grey eyes like diamonds. He didn't have a single blemish, and he was adorned in a beautiful whi- wait was he wearing a dress?!

"Who art thou?"

Painters heart suddenly sped and his face became flushed. His subconscious wondering what was happening.

"Well?"

He pointed at himself in confusion, he was embarresed at how dumb he felt.

"Of course thou!"

The endearing way he spoke made his heart melt.

"M-my name is Painter..."

"Aren't thou adorable!"

Just as Painter was about to speak, a force knocked him into the room's wall. He quickly opened his eyes after impact to see a figure in a dark green cloak, magic swirling around his hands in dark hues.

"Ah, ain't it the great Painter. Guess ya also wanted d'treasure, but now that I've seen it, I'm not sure I'm willin' ta share!"

It was clear he was looking toward the cage, and Painter hated that smirk.

"I won't let you take him from me Farmer!"

The Smurf looked at him as he let out but one chuckle.

"I'm surprised ya can't 'member last time, ya're lucky ta be livin'... But I'm afaid pity ain't gonna work today..."

Painter gripped the staff tighter in his hand, and took a deep breath.

"It won't need to, zou son of a Smurf!"

And thus the battle of the Smurfs began, orbs of dark magic flying every place possible, with the shine from the staff constantly getting in the treasure's eyes. He had pulled a chair over, sitting more ladylike than a female ever could, watching the battle. The cloaked Smurf had a mysterious arua, and his husky voice was honestly attractive.[A/N: I had to laugh at the 'husky' part since his voice isn't very deep in the cartoon. Speak for Yourself Farmer Smurf is a good example.] But then the Smurf who went by Painter was adorable, and clearly was infatuated with him. But of course, the man was in love with himself as well...

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a orb hit Painter's chest. The impact was so strong, he was blown nearly trough the wall. The Smurf felt a sharp pain, but he had no clue why! Could it be that the man had feelings for someone besides him?!

"Give up now an' I might not kill ya Painter!"

He had already taken a heavy beating, now with fresh scars and possibly a broken bone from the impact. Nonetheless he glared at Farmer.

"Go to Smurf..."

Farmer smirked about to send one last blow, when a blinding light filled the area. [A/N: SUPER ANIME TRANSFORMATION GO! Again, I said someone was gonna hate me. Probably not going to even be much of a transformation.]

The only thing that could be seen was Painter's body rising from the ground. Want to know what changes happened? Sorry, it was to bright to see. But when you could see, he could FLY! Well not fly, more like levitate. He had a long, hooded cloak trimmed with black, and his staff was more scythe than staff. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer dull green, but a green filled with magic and life and whatever helps you sleep at night that isn't normal or girly. And then still, he looked different to Farmer, that was the treasure's sight, which he kept trying to get out of his head. He made him use he magic on him...

"GAH!"

Farmer barely dodged the first slash, but wasn't as lucky. It was impossible to dodge all of the attacks, so Farmer eventually fell with twice the amount of injuries Painter had recived from him.

"Heh, ya somehow beat me... I'll come back tho'!"

Painter just looked down at him with hatred...

And made one final slash...

...

Painter quickly dashed up the stairs, sending a clean cut through the cage with a quick one two! And it slid off toward the ground. He hopped over the remaining bars of the cage in front of HIS treasure...

"Zour name."

"Huh?"

"What's zour name."

"... Vanity."

Painter took a step closer toward Vanity, honestly he had to admit he blushed at the now close proximity as Painter's hand gently brushed his cheek, and he leaned in for a well deserved kiss...

He swore those beautiful grey eyes turned a shade of yellow...!

...

So yeah... Someone hates me. But hey, you want something else, send in a request! The only rule for now is no crossovers. Hope you enjoyed, favorite, reviews, and one shot ideas are welcomed!


End file.
